Rakkaus kulkee käsi kädessä yksinäisyyden kanssa
by Renmei-san
Summary: Suomi joutuu ensimmäistä kertaa asumaan Ruotsin kanssa kahden. Sisältää paljon historiallisia virheitä, mutta koittakaa olla välittämättä.
1. Chapter 1

Päätin luopua ruotsinkielisistä repliikeisä vakavien kieliongelmien vuoksi. xD Ruotsi ei selvästikkään ole vahvin aineeni. Kiitokset kaikille aikaisemmin kommentoineille! Koittakaa olla välittämättä historiallisista virheistä. =__='' Niitä löytyy oikein olan takaa.

* * *

Tino tuijotti vaaleahiuksista miestä silmät sirrillään ja huulet tiukkana viivana. Hänen ranteidensa ja nilkkojensa ympärille sidotut köydet olivat hiertäneet ihon rikki ja aina kun ruotsalaismies ei huomannut, hän joutui irvistelemään kivusta.

Hän istui tyytymättömänä reen kovalla lavalla ja tunsi takapuolensa alla tien jokaisen kuopan reen heilahdellessa tasaisesti eteenpäin. Ei sillä, etteikö hän olisi ennen joutunut olemaan reessä, mutta häntä vain ärsytti hetki hetkeltä enemmän Ruotsin ilmeettömyys. Mies istui hiljaa, eikä häntä näyttänyt tippaakaan häiritsevän reen epätasainen matkanteko. Ilmeettömät silmät olivat kohdistuneet jonnekin kauas ja hän näytti miettiväiseltä. Tukka oli vaalea ja lyhyt ja sen verran epätasainen, että Tino arveli miehen leikanneen sen itse. Silmälasien takana näkyivät kylmät, siniset silmät, jotka aina välillä katsahtivat Tinon suuntaan.

Jälleen kerran, kun ruotsalainen vilkaisi Tinoa, hän käänsi katseensa mielenosoituksellisesti poispäin.

Ruotsin vallattua Suomi ilman sen kummempaa varoitusta, Tinolla ei ollut oikeastaan muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin paeta kauemmas Etelä-Suomeen. Valitettavasti Sweden-san, tai oikeastaan Su-san, joksi Tino oli päättänyt miestä kutsua, ihan vain ärsyttääkseen häntä, oli tehnyt hänen aikeensa tyhjiksi, köyttänyt hänet, istuttanut rekeen ja lähtenyt kiikuttamaan kohti Ruotsia.

Tino heräsi mietteistään huomatessaan ruotsalaisen kurkottavan häntä kohti pullo kädessään. Tino sulki silmänsä tiukasti ja veti polvensa rintaansa vasten. Hän tunsi miehen koskettavan pullolla hänen poskeaan.

_"Juo",_ mies sanoi käskyn ruotsiksi, eikä Tino ymmärtänyt mutta kohotti kuitenkin katsettaan hieman.

Mies piteli pulloa lähellä Tinon huulia, kasvot edelleen ilmeettöminä. Tino hivuttautui ihan reen nurkkaukseen ja painoi päänsä polviinsa haluamatta juoda tippaakaan miehen tarjoamasta pullosta. Mitä lie myrkkyä hänellekin oltiin tarjoamassa? Tino painoi kynnet kämmeniinsä ja puri huultaan turhautuneena. Paksut köydet hiersivät kipeästi hänen ranteitaan ja hänen huuliltaan karkasi vinkaisu ohuen verivanan valuessa hänen kättään pitkin.

Silmäkulmastaan Tino näki miehen jähmettyvän ja hän puri huultaan ollakseen päästämättä enää yhtään ääniä, jotka saattaisivat miestä ärsyttää. Ruotsalainen oli pelottava, mutta Tinohan ei sitä miehelle myöntäisi.

Tino hätkähti ruotsalaisen koskettaessa kevyesti hänen kättään. Tinon pää singahti ylös polvista, hänen silmänsä laajenivat ja hän painautui mahdollisimman kauas miehestä.

"Lopeta!", Tino sähähti ja potkaisi miehen käden epätoivoisesti kauemmas, "Älä koske minuun."

Ruotsalainen näytti lievästi yllättyneeltä tästä hetkellisestä sisukkuudesta ja veti kätensä kauemmas tutkaillen Tinoa katseellaan.

Tino tuijotti vihaisesti takaisin, vaikka häntä tosissaan pelotti. Lopulta hän vain käänsi päänsä ja nojasi uupuneena reen puiseen seinään. Häntä väsytti. Tino oli valvonut koko viime yön putkeen pysytellen mahdollisimman kaukana sieppaajistaan. Tino huokaisi alistuneena, sulki silmänsä ja yritti olla välittämättä reen ajoittaisista pompahteluista tai ruotsalaisen tiiviistä tuijotuksesta.

* * * * *

_"Herää",_ Tino kuuli jonkun sanovan ruotsiksi ja ravistelevan häntä kevyesti olkapäästä. Tino voihkaisi ja rypisti kulmiaan. Hänen lihaksiaan särki ja selkä oli mustelmilla rekikyydin takia. Nilkat ja ranteet polttivat kuin joku olisi painanut niihin kuumia hiilitankoja ja jopa hänen päänsä tuntui hieman sekavalta värikkäiden unien jälkeen. Ohimoilla jyskytti ikävästi. Tino nousi käsiensä varassa istumaan ja nosti uneliaasti katseensa.

Tinon henki salpautui hänen kurkkuunsa ruotsalaisen napatessa hänet olkapäälleen kuin hiekkasäkin ja lähtiessä kantamaan häntä kohti suurta taloa. Tino tuijotti olkansa yli. Talo todellakin oli valtava. Ei lainkaan sellainen pikkumökki, jossa Tino tykkäsi asua. Tosin Tinon mielipiteitä ei tässä asiassa taidettu paljoa kuunnella.

Vaaleahiuksinen mies kantoi häntä kevyesti kuin Tino ei olisi painanut paljon mitään. Ihan vain ärsyttääkseen Tinon oli pakko pyristellä hieman vastaan, mutta luovutti pian miehen kiristäessä otettaan Tinon lantiolta. Tino tyytyi tuijottamaan tummaa puulattiaa.

Viimein he astuivat, tai ruotsalainen astui ja Tino kannettiin, pieneen huoneeseen. Mies laski Tinon kevyesti sängylle ja käveli sitten ikkunalle jääden hetkeksi tuijottamaan siitä ulos.

Tinon sydän jyskytti hänen rintaansa vasten. Ei kai mies vain-…? Ei hän voinut…?

Tino tiesi kuitenkin, että periaatteessa mies pystyi tekemään hänelle ihan mitä tahansa. Tino makasi selällään sängyllä ranteet ja nilkat yhteen köytettynä, eikä pystyisi antamaan paljoakaan vastarintaa. Tino tunsi pakokauhun kasvavan sisällään ja kyyneleet yrittivät väkisin tunkea hänen silmäkulmistaan. Kauhukseen Tino huomasi tärisevänsä kuin haavan lehti.

* *

Berwald huokaisi tyytyväisenä näkemäänsä maisemaan ja kääntyi sitten kohti poikaa kädessään sideharsoa ja puhdistusainetta, jotka hän oli poiminut ikkunalaudalta. Huomatessaan suomalaisen ilmeen hän jähmettyi aloilleen. Poika tuijotti häntä silmät suurina ja täristen kuin hypotermiassa. Suomalainen näytti kerrassaan kauhistuneelta ja peitti kasvonsa käsiinsä käpertyen mahdollisimman pieneksi.

Berwald huokaisi ja laski sideharson ja puhdistusaineen pöydälle, ennen kuin veti tuolin lähemmäs sänkyä. Hän tarttui mahdollisimman varovasti suomalaisen jalkoihin ja veti ne suoriksi ennen kuin alkoi aukaista solmua nilkkojen ympärillä.

Berwald ei osannut rohkaista suomalaista millään tavalla ja koska he eivät puhuneet samaa kieltä, hän ei voinut kertoa, ettei todellakaan aikoisi tehdä pojalle mitään muuta, kuin pitää hänet täällä. Ainoa mitä hän pystyi tekemään suomalaisen oloa helpottaakseen, oli poistaa köydet tämän käsistä ja jaloista.

Berwald katsoi miettivästi ilkeän näköisiä hiertymiä pojan nilkoissa. Köydet eivät olleet niin kireällä, että ne olisivat aiheuttaneet tällaiset jäljet, joten pojan oli täytynyt todellakin yrittää rimpuilla niistä irti. Berwald vilkaisi suomalaisen ilmettä. Poika tuijotti nyt väsyneesti vastapäiseen seinään, eikä näyttänyt enää kiinnittävän häneen sen suurempaa huomiota. Ehkä hän oli antanut periksi.

Berwaldin mielessä kävi pojan ilme hänen potkaistessaan hänen kätensä kauemmas itsestään.

Sisua hänestä ainakin löytyy, Berwald ajatteli ja kaatoi valkoiseen liinaan puhdistusainetta.

* *

Tinon ilme värähti ruotsalaisen alkaessa puhdistaa hiertymiä hänen nilkoissaan. Vaikka ruotsalaisen homma oli kömpelöä, hän ainakin _näytti_ siltä kuin olisi yrittänyt olla varovainen. Tino tuijotti silmäkulmastaan miehen keskittynyttä ilmettä. Ehkä… Ehkä hän ei ollut niin kamala, Tino ajatteli, mutta pudisti sitten kiivaasti päätään. Hän olisi saattanut ajatella niin, jos mies ei olisi _siepannut_ häntä ja _köyttäny_t häntä niin, että nilkat ja ranteet verestivät. Tino oli kuitenkin liian väsynyt antaakseen vastarintaa, joten hänen silmänsä sulkeutuivat automaattisesti ja hän vajosi unettomaan tiedottomuuteen.

* *

Berwald sai suomalaisen nilkat puhdistettua ja sitoi juuri sideharsoon solmun, kun hän sattui vilkaisemaan pojan rauhallista ilmettä. Vaalea tukka oli pörrössä ja kasvot rauhalliset, huulet hieman raollaan. Rintakehä kohoili tasaiseen tahtiin ja poika näytti nukahtaneen.

Berwald kohotti kulmiaan aavistuksen, mutta hymähti sitten ennen kuin siirsi tuolinsa pojan ranteiden kohdalle. Hän tarttui varovasti köysiin ja alkoi näprätä solmua auki. Berwald rypisti kulmiaan tuijottaessaan pojan ranteita. Ne olivat vielä huonommassa kunnossa kuin nilkat ja Berwald tunsi omantunnonpistoksen sisällään. Ehkä hän oli sitonut köydet hieman liian kireälle?

Berwald hätkähti ajatustaan. Yleensä hän ei välittänyt tuon taivaallista köysien kireydestä ihmisten käsissä. Hän oli tehnyt sitä niin usein, että osaisi vaikka unissaan köyttää ne juuri sopivasti.

Hieman katuvaisena hän päätti, ettei enää sitoisi poikaa vaikka hän kuinka yrittäisi karata.

Berwald huoahti ja kaatoi liinalle lisää puhdistusainetta.

* * * * *

Tino heräsi auringonsäteiden yrittäessä ilmeisesti sokaista hänet. Ikkunasta tulvi sisään kirkasta valoa ja peittokin tuntui liian kuumalta. Tino yritti hetken hahmottaa ympäristöään, ennen kuin ponnahti istumaan. Se oli kuitenkin virhe, sillä hetken häntä huimasi ja näkökentässä vilisi mustia ja valkoisia pisteitä. Tino voihkaisi ja kosketti ohimoaan silmät suljettuna.

Tino vilkaisi hämmästyneenä rannettaan, jossa hiertymäkohta oli kääritty sideharsoon. Sitä kirveli hieman, mutta ei enää yhtä paljon, kuin ennen hänen nukahtamistaan. Hän vilkaisi itseään ja tunsi samanlaiset sideharsot molemmissa nilkoissaan. Lisäksi hän huomasi helpotuksekseen, että hänellä oli edelleen samat vaatteet kuin illalla. Tai iltapäivällä, Tino ei tarkalleen muistanut ajankohtaa jolloin oli taloon saapunut.

Tino vilkaisi huonetta ensimmäistä kertaa tarkemmin. Lattia ja seinät olivat tummaa puuta ja huoneessa oli vain yksi, keskikokoinen ikkuna. Sen lisäksi oli sänky, pöytä ja tuoli.

Tino huomasi tuolilla puhtaat vaatteet ja nousi varovasti huojuville jaloilleen. Hän irvisti tuntiessaan nilkoissaan kirvelyä, mutta ei antanut sen häiritä, vaan nappasi käteensä paidan ja tutki sitä katseellaan. Se oli hienompaa kangasta kuin Tinon vaatteet ja näytti vähän liian isolta hänelle.

Tino vilkaisi ovea epävarmasti ja veti likaisen paidan pois päältään. Hän napitti puhtaan pellavapaidan kiireesti ja vilkaisi itseään. Hän oli ollut oikeassa: Paidan hihat olivat ainakin viisi senttiä liian pitkät, joten Tino joutui käärimään ne kyynärpäihin asti. Seuraavaksi olivat tummanruskeat polvihousut, joita Tino joutui kiristämään lantion kohdalta.

Sitten Tino katsoi uudelleen ikkunaa. Hän kokeili vetää sitä auki, mutta harmikseen joutui myöntämään, että se oli lukittu. Tino vilkaisi ovea ja päätti rohkaista mielensä.

* *

Tino hiipi käytävältä toiselle, mutta hänen harmikseen jokainen ikkuna oli lukittu, kuten myös osa ovista.

Lopulta Tinon astuessa seuraavaan käytävään hän tunnisti leivän tuoksun ja hänen vatsansa ilmoitti nälästä kurisemalla äänekkäästi. Hän mutristi huuliaan miettiessään viimeisintä ateriaansa mökissään toissapäivänä, jonka jälkeen hän ei ollut suostunut syömään mitään sieppaajiensa tarjoamaa ruokaa.

Tino hiipi käytävän halki ja vilkaisi nurkan taakse. Vastapäisessä seinässä oleva ovi oli auki ja hän kuuli kuinka jonkun lusikka kilisi kahvimukissa. Vesi herahti Tinon kielelle hänen haistaessaan leivän tuoksun entistä voimakkaampana.

Tino kurkisti varovasti keittiön oven takaa. Samainen ruotsalainen mies istui pöydän ääressä ja heilutti lusikkaa kahvikupissaan tuijottaessaan ilmeettömästi ulos ikkunasta. Tino kurkotti nähdäkseen paremmin, mutta samalla hetkellä lattialauta narahti hänen jalkansa alla. Ruotsalaisen katse porautui Tinon uteliaisiin silmiin, joskin poika oli punastunut hiusrajaansa myöten jäätyään kiinni.

Mies ei sanonut mitään, osoitti vain penkkiä pöydän toisella puolella ja mumisi jotain ruotsiksi. Vasta nyt Tino huomasi, että pöydän toiselle puolelle oli katettu toinen lautanen ja muki. Tino liikahti epävarmasti ruotsalaisen edelleen tuijottaessa häntä ja osoittaessa paikkaa pöydän toisella puolella.

Tino käveli väljiin vaatteisiinsa pukeutuneena ja istuutui hiljaa. Hän jäi tuijottamaan pöytää, eikä suostunut nostamaan katsettaan ruotsalaiseen.

Tino kuuli miehen huokaisevan ja ojentavan hänelle leipää. Hän vilkaisi miestä kulmiensa alta ja nappasi leivän hänen ojennetusta kädestään mutisten hiljaa kiitoksen. Oliko hän vain kuvitellut, vai oliko miehen suupielessä näkynyt hymyn häivähdys?

* * * * *

Tinon päivät kuluivat hitaasti. Hän poistui huoneestaan vain syömään ja käydessään vessassa tai pesulla, vaikka hän oli saanut luvan tutkia taloa. Ensimmäisen viikon hän oli vain istunut huoneessaan mököttämässä ja tuijottamassa ulos ikkunasta toivoen pääsevänsä edes hetkeksi ulos.

Lopulta Tino oli kyllästynyt toimettomuuteen ja ruvennut opiskelemaan ruotsia. Ei siksi, että hän olisi todella halunnut opiskella sitä, vaan koska hän halusi kysyä mieheltä monia asioita. Milloin hän pääsee pois? Mitä Suomessa tapahtui juuri nyt? Miksi hänen täytyi viettää päivänsä sisällä?

He eivät puhuneet paljoa, mutta mies oli sanonut nimekseen Berwald. Tosin Tino oli ollut siinä vaiheessa vielä niin vihainen, ettei ollut suostunut sanomaan omaa nimeään, eikä mies ollut sen jälkeen sitä kysynytkään. Berwald, tai Su-san, kuten Tino häntä edelleen mielessään nimitti, oli aina yhtä ilmeetön, joskin kulmakarvat saivat hänet näyttämään vihaiselta. Silmälasit, lyhyt tukka ja vihaiset kulmakarvat saivat miehen näyttämään pelottavalta.

Tino oli viettänyt nyt neljä viikkoa samassa rakennuksessa ja tunsi itsensä enemmän kuin yksinäiseksi. Hän ei ollut puhunut kenellekään mitään, eikä saanut lähteä rakennuksesta. Tino kaipasi suomalaisen kylän asukkaita, joiden kanssa hän oli viettänyt kaiket päivät kalastaen ja auttaen kotiaskareissa. Tällä hetkellä hänelle kelpaisi mikä tahansa seura, oli se sitten vaikka koira. Tino ajatteli synkeästi, että jos joutuisi olemaan vielä muutamankin päivän ilman seuraa, hän alkaisi puhua seinille.

Tino laski käsistään ruotsinkielisen kirjan, jota oli ollut selailemassa ja jäi tuijottamaan ulos ikkunasta. Västäräkki pompahteli kiveltä toiselle ja kesätuuli heilutti koivun lehtiä ikkunalasin toisella puolella. Tino nosti jalkansa penkille ja katsoi polviensa yli ulos ikkunasta. Juhannus olisi parin viikon päästä, mutta Tino ei varmaankaan pääsisi sitä juhlimaan. Hiljaa Tino alkoi hyräillä suvivirttä suomeksi ja tuijotti silmät puoliummessa ulos ikkunasta.

_"Jo joutui armas aika ja suvi suloinen…"_

* *

Berwaldin käsi pysähtyi ovenkahvalle ja hän koetti tarkentaa kuuloaan. Hän tunnisti suvivirren heti, vaikka sitä laulettiinkin nyt suomeksi.

Se oli oikeastaan aika kauniin kuuloista suomenkielellä laulettuna, Berwald ajatteli ja keskittyi kuuntelemaan. Vaikka poika ei ollut minkään kuorolaulajan veroinen, hän oli silti hyvä. Ääni oli pehmeä, ei sellainen varuillaan oleva ja hermostunut, kuin se oli suomalaisen puhuessa hänelle.

Berwaldin käsi heilahti hänen vierelleen hänen tuijottaessaan ovea hetken ennen kuin kääntyi takaisin käytävään. Hänen oli varmaan turha toivoa, että suomalainen puhuisi koskaan _hänelle_ tuolla pehmeällä äänensävyllä.

* * * * *

Tapojensa vastaisesti Tino oli jäänyt istumaan ruokapöytään Berwaldin alettua jo tiskata astioita. Ilmeisesti olen jo tarpeeksi epätoivoinen yrittäessäni puhua hänelle, Tino ajatteli ja tuijotti Berwaldin selkää mietteliäästi. Yhtäkkiä Tinon mieleen pälkähti, että mies oli tiskannut hänenkin astiansa jo neljän viikon ajan. Tino punastui hieman. Kai hänkin olisi voinut tehdä jotain muuta kuin mököttää huoneessaan.

Tino nousi ylös ja nykäisi miestä hihasta kasvot punertaen. Berwald kääntyi katsomaan suomalaista yllättyneenä.

"Minä voin tiskata."

Berwaldin kädessä ollut tiskiharja lipsahti hänen sormistaan ja molskahti altaaseen suomalaisen tummetessa entistä punaisemmaksi. Berwald ei osannut kuin tuijottaa.

"Sinä puhut ruotsia", Berwald totesi yllättyneenä ja nappasi tiskiharjan takaisin käteensä, "Mistä lähtien?"

"Mitä sinä luulet minun tehneet viimeiset neljä viikkoa?", Tino kysyi hermostuneena ja ojensi kätensä kohti tiskiharjaa, "Minä voin tiskata."

* *

Berwald tuijotti mietteliäästi suomalaisen selkää tämän tiskatessa astioita tottuneen näköisesti. Missähän välissä hän on oppinut ruotsia, Berwald ajatteli ja pudisti päätään. Toisaalta oli mukavaa, että suomalainen näytti luopuneen mököttämisestä ja oli itse aloittanut puhumisen.

"Joten…", Berwald aloitti ja yskäisi epävarmasti huomatessaan suomalaisen jähmettyvän hetkeksi, "Miten voit?" Samalla hetkellä Berwald olisi voinut pamauttaa itseään paistinpannulla keskelle otsaa. Suomalainenhan sai hänet puhumaan mitä sattui. Poika sen sijaan ei näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan kömpelöstä keskustelun aloituksesta.

"Ihan… hyvin." Suomalainen takelteli ruotsalaisissa sanoissa ja Berwald kuunteli mielenkiinnolla suomi-ruotsi aksenttia.

"Minä…", suomalainen aloitti ja Berwald huomasi pojan korvien helottavan punaisina, "Haluaisin käydä ulkona…"

Berwald oli hiljaa. Jos hän päästäisi pojan ulos hän yrittäisi taatusti karata.

"Sinä voit vaikka… köyttää minut tai jotain…", poika sopersi hermostuneen kuuloisena ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. Hän kääntyi katsomaan Berwaldia punastuneena.

Berwald kohotti kulmiaan suomalaisen ilmeelle. Nyt kun ne eivät olleet enää vihaiset, vaan enemmänkin viattomat, hän näytti aika… suloiselta? Berwald tuijotti suomalaista ja mietti. Hän ei todellakaan aikonut enää köyttää poikaa, mutta ei tiennyt päästäisikö häntä ulos vai ei.

Tino hätkähti Berwaldin tiivistä tuijotusta ja käänsi katseensa muualle. Pelottava, Tino ajatteli ja hyökkäsi astioiden kimppuun uudella tarmolla hikikarpaloiden ilmestyessä hänen otsalleen. Pelottava, pelottava, pelottava, ei olisi pitänyt kysyä…

"Juhannuksena", Tino kuuli ruotsinkielisen vastauksen ja jähmettyi. Hän pääsisi ulos.

Viimeinkin! Vaikka edes hetkeksi, hän pääsisi viimein ulos!

Tinon kasvoille levisi onnellinen hymy hänen alkaessa jälleen tiskata astioita. Hän vain ei saanut hymyä pois huuliltaan. Ulos, ulos, ulos, hänen ajatuksensa takoivat ja saivat Tinon heti paremmalle tuulelle.

Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi jonkun katsovan itseään ja hätkähti Berwaldin tuijottavaa katsetta. Mies oli ääntäkään päästämättä tullut Tinon vierelle ja jäänyt tuijottamaan hänen kasvojaan tiiviisti. Tino otti yllättyneenä askeleen taaksepäin tiskiharja tiukasti kädessään.

Berwald oli ilmeisesti jättänyt jonkinlaisen korin lattialle ja Tinon epäonneksi se sattui olemaan juuri hänen takanaan hänen astuessaan poispäin Berwaldista. Tinon huulilta karkasi yllättynyt älähdys hänen kaatuessaan taaksepäin.

Tinon matka loppui kuitenkin lyhyeen Berwaldin napatessa hänet kiinni kesken lennon toinen käsi Tinon yläselällä ja toinen lantion kohdalla.

He tuijottivat toisiaan hetken, Tino edelleen yllättyneenä kaatumisensa nopeasta lopusta ja Berwald ällistyneenä omasta reaktiostaan. Yhtäkkiä molemmat karahtivat tummanpunaisiksi ja Berwald irrotti kätensä Tinosta, kuin suomalainen olisi polttanut häntä.

"Uah!" Suomalainen kaatui selälleen ja voihkaisi hieroen takaraivoaan kasvot edelleen punertaen.

"Tuo sattui!", Tino älähti suomeksi, mutta pysähtyi tuijottamaan Berwaldin kasvoja suu raollaan. Mies tuijotti, eikä Tino uskonut koskaan nähneensä ketään yhtä punaisena. Yhtäkkiä Berwald murahti anteeksipyynnön ruotsiksi ja pyyhälsi ulos keittiön ovesta hirveällä kiireellä jättäen ällistyneen Tinon katsomaan peräänsä tiskiharja edelleen kädessään.

* *

Mikä minuun meni, Berwald ajatteli ja nosti kätensä suunsa eteen. Hänen kasvojaan kuumotti kuin hänellä olisi ollut korkeakin kuume ja lisäksi häntä nolotti hieman. Miten hän sillä tavalla yhtäkkiä päästänyt irti pojasta? Toivottavasti häneen ei ollut sattunut paljoa…

Berwald karahti entistä punaisemmaksi muistellessaan suomalaista käsivarsillaan. Vaaleat hiukset olivat valuneet pois silmiltä ja hieman mustikkaa vaaleammat silmät olivat yllätyksestä auki. Pehmeän näköiset huulet olivat olleet kevyesti raollaan ja posket palaneet punaisina.

Älä ajattele sitä, Berwald murahti mielessään, mutta kuva suomalaisesta tuntui piirtyneen hänen verkkokalvolleen valokuvaakin tarkemmin. Berwald yskäisi vaikeasti ja päätti mennä aikaisin nukkumaan.

* * * * *

Aluksi Tino huomasi Berwaldin olevan hiljaisempi kuin yleensä. Ei sillä, etteikö mies yleensäkään puhuisi paljoa, mutta nyt hän vastasi joko "kyllä", tai "ei", tai murahti vain jotain epämääräistä. Tino oli vain ajatellut, että mies oli nukkunut huonosti ja oli siksi ärtynyt.

Seuraavalla viikolla Tino todella huomasi miehen välttelevän häntä. Su-san oli syönyt aamiaisen jo kauan ennen kuin Tino oli edes avannut silmiään, eikä ilmestynyt enää illallisellekaan. Huomatessaan Tinon tulevan vastaan käytävällä, hän pysähtyi ja kääntyi yhtäkkiä päinvastaiseen suuntaan, kuin oli ollut menossa.

Tinolla alkoi todella olla yksinäistä. Päivät tuntuivat vuosilta, eikä hänellä ollut muuta tekemistä kuin kävellä ympyrää. Tylsyyksissään hän oli siivonnut koko keittiön, järjestänyt kirjahyllyn aakkosjärjestykseen ja siivonnut, kaikki huoneet joihin oli päässyt, lattiasta kattoon. Su-san ei puhunut hänelle, eikä hänellä ollut mitään muutakaan juttuseuraa.

Tulen taatusti pian mökkihöperöksi, Tino ajatteli kauhistuneena ja kulki hermostuneesti ympyrää keskellä huonettaan.

Miksei hän puhu minulle? Olenko tehnyt jotain väärin? Miksei hän puhu minulle?

* * * * *

Tino tuijotti Su-sania tiukasti kulmiensa alta kaapiessaan lautaseltaan viimeisiä pisaroita kalakeitostaan. Mies ei ollut sanonut sanaakaan koko aikana, tuijottanut vain tiukasti ruokaansa kasvot ilmeettöminä kuten aina.

Tino liikahti rauhattomasti tuolillaan. Hiljaisuus hermostutti häntä enemmän kuin ruotsiksi puhuminen.

"Tuota… Järjestin kirjahyllysi… se oli hieman epäjärjestyksessä. Ja siivosin…", Tino punastui hieman ennen kuin jatkoi, "…kaikki huoneet joihin pääsin."

Su-san tuijotti häntä lusikka puolitiessä suuhun. Tino liikahti jälleen tuolillaan ja laski katseensa pöytään.

Ehkä en olisi saanut siivota niitä, hän ajatteli hiljaa ja mutristi suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi. Yhtäkkiä häntä alkoi nolottaa, että yritti väkisin puhua Berwaldille. Mies ei selvästikään halunnut puhua hänelle, joten miksi hän edes yritti?

Tino ponnahti ylös tuoliltaan niin nopeasti, että tuoli keikahti kumoon ja Berwald hätkähti. Tino vilkaisi syyllisesti Berwaldia, ennen kuin nosti tuolin ja nappasi lautasensa ja mukinsa ja pyyhälsi ruokasalista takaisin keittiöön.

* *

Tino nosti mukinsa tiskikaappiin ja irrotti tulpan pesualtaan pohjalta. Hän tuijotti viemäriin valuvaa vettä kulmat kurtussa ja silmät vetistäen. Tino viskasi tulpan tiskipöydälle ja lysähti tuoliinsa haudaten päänsä käsiinsä.

Hän ei ollut itkenyt kunnolla kertaakaan sen jälkeen kun hänet oli siepattu mökistään. Mutta nyt häntä tosissaan itketti. Hän oli joutunut viettämään yksinäiset neljä ja puoli viikkoa ilman kunnon juttuseuraa, vailla minkäänlaista fyysistä kosketusta tai kunnon tekemistä. Häntä väsytti, raivostutti ja itketti kaikkea yhtä aikaa ja se oli tehdä hänet hulluksi. Jos hän ei pian saisi purettua sydäntään kenellekään, hän tulisi varmasti hulluksi tai räjähtäisi jollekulle, mitä luultavimmin Su-sanille, ilman mitään hyvää syytä.

Tino istui hiljaa paikallaan ja antoi kuumien kyynelten valua poskiltaan alas leukaan ja siitä polvilleen.

Tino kuuli Su-sanin avaavan keittiön oven ja jähmettyi aloilleen kyynelten edelleen viilettäessä alas hänen poskiaan. Hän kuuli kuinka Su-san heitti astiansa tiskipöydälle ja asetti kätensä Tinon selälle varmaan luullen hänen voivan pahoin tai olevan pyörtymäisillään.

"Oletko kunnossa?", Su-san kysyi ruotsiksi ja Tino hikkasi ennen kuin nosti punaiset kasvonsa ja niiskaisi. Hän näki Berwaldin hätkähtävän ja kun mies irrotti kätensä hänen selästään, Tino tunsi paniikin nousevan sisällään ja heittäytyi ruotsalaisen kaulaan niin, että he molemmat kaatuivat lattialle.

Tino lähinnä istui Berwaldin sylissä, tämän istuessa lattialla täysin yllättyneenä suomalaisen äkillisestä tunteenpurkauksesta. Tinon kädet puristivat tiukasti Berwaldin paitaa hänen selästään ja Tino oli painanut päänsä Berwaldin olkapäälle kastellen miehen paidan kyynelillään.

Yhtäkkiä Tino avasi suunsa ja alkoi sopertaa suomeksi Berwaldille kuinka kamalaa oli ollut olla yksin, kun toinen ei ollut suostunut puhumaan hänelle ja kuinka yksinäistä oli asua yksin niin isossa talossa ja kuinka ei käsittänyt miten Su-san siihen pystyi.

Hän vuodatti kaikki yksinäiset tunteensa Su-sanin paitaan, eikä välittänyt siitä, ettei tämä varmaan ymmärtänyt sanaakaan. Tuntui vain hyvältä pitää _jotakuta_ lähellään ja tietää että _joku_ todella kuunteli.

Berwald tuijotti vaaleahiuksisen pojan hiuspehkoa silmälasit vinksallaan ja kuunnellen tämän epätoivoista puhetulvaa ymmällään.

Suomalaisen ääni oli tukkoinen ja tämä oli tarrautunut häneen kuin viimeiseen oljenkorteensa. Epävarmasti hän nosti kätensä suomalaisen selkään ja piti häntä sylissään omantunnon kaihertaessa hänen rintaansa. Oliko pojalla todella niin huono olla, että hän alkoi tällä tavalla itkeä kuin ei enää näkisi huomista?

Tino lopetti puhetulvansa ja hengitti raskaasti Su-sanin tuoksua sisäänsä. Miehen kädet tuntuivat _niin hyviltä_ hänen selässään ja lämpöä hohkaava keho niin lohduttavalta, että hän salli itsensä rentoutua varovasti. Hänen otteensa miehen paidasta keveni ja hän painoi nenänsä vasten miehen kaulakuoppaa huokaisten tyytyväisenä.

Tunteenpurkaus oli vienyt häneltä lähes kaikki voimat.

"…", Berwald aukaisi suunsa kysyäkseen jotain, mutta tajusi, ettei vieläkään tiennyt suomalaisen nimeä. Hän tunsi pojan nenän kaulaansa vasten ja pehmeän, lämpimän hengityksen, joka sai hänet värähtämään joka kerta kun ilma kosketti hänen kaulaansa. Berwald liikahti rauhattomasti ja tunsi pojan jokaisen lihaksen jännittyvän ja tämä nousi hitaasti istumaan niin, että saattoi katsoa Berwaldia suoraan silmiin.

Tino katsoi miehen kasvoja silmät edelleen hieman punertaen ja hymyili ujosti, kuin olisi nähnyt Berwaldin ensimmäistä kertaa.

"Anteeksi", hän sopersi ruotsiksi ja tunsi kasvojaan alkavan taas kuumottaa, "Taisin kastella paitasi aika pahasti…"

Berwaldin suupieli nousi hitaasti vinoon, mutta hieman epävarmaan hymyyn.

"…ihan okei", mies mutisi ja tuijotti Tinoa tiukasti silmiin ja avasi suunsa kuin sanoakseen jotain, mutta ei vieläkään tiennyt suomalaisen nimeä.

Tino näytti lukevan hänen ajatuksensa ja hymyili nyt niin leveästi, että Berwald hätkähti.

"Minun nimeni on Tino", suomalainen sanoi hymyillen. Berwald tuijotti hetken, ennen kuin nyökkäsi ymmärtämisen merkiksi. Hän taputti poikaa päälaelle hieman epävarmasti ja kohotti kulmiaan pojan sulkiessa silmänsä autuaan näköisenä. Berwald antoi sormiensa liukua yllättävän karheiden, vaaleiden hiusten lomitse ja tuijotti jakamattomalla huomiolla suomalaispojan ilmettä, jonne oli ilmestynyt hieman yllättynyt, mutta tyytyväinen hymy.

Tino huomasi pitävänsä Su-sanin kosketuksesta. Se oli epävarma, mutta lempeä, kuin mies olisi luullut hänen särkyvän jos hän käyttäisi vähänkin enemmän voimia. Tino avasi silmiään sen verran, että pystyi kurkistamaan Su-sanin ilmettä.

Berwaldin kasvot olivat rentoutuneet ja hän katseli Tinon kasvonpiirteitä tiiviisti, kuin olisi yrittänyt painaa ne mieleensä. Huomatessaan Tinon katselevan häntä utelias hymy huulillaan Tino huomasi, että miehen kasvoille levisi nolostunut puna.

Tino naurahti pehmeästi, joskin hieman hermostuneesti ja nosti kätensä Su-sanin korvan yläpuolelle ja upotti sormensa miehen lyhyisiin hiuksiin.

Ruotsalainen huokaisi ja värähti kevyesti Tinon kosketusta, nosti silmälasejansa parempaan asentoon ja sulki silmänsä antaen Tinon tehdä hiuksillaan mitä tahtoi.

Pehmeät kädet, Berwald ajatteli yksinkertaisesti ja pani yhtäkkiä merkille, että Tino lähinnä istui hänen sylissään, kädet hänen hiuksissaan samalla kun Berwaldin toinen käsi oli jäänyt hänen lantiolleen.

Berwaldin sydän tuntui jättävän yhden lyönnin väliin, ennen kuin se ryhtyi jyskyttämään tietään ulos hänen rinnastaan. Yhtäkkiä keittiössä oli hirveän kuuma.

Tino katsoi mielenkiinnolla, kuinka Su-sanin kasvot kuumenivat aste asteelta tummemmiksi. Yhtäkkiä Tino pysäytti liikkeensä ja tajusi mitä oli tekemässä. Berwaldin käsi tuntui polttavan kuumalta hänen lantiollaan, eivätkä he istuneetkaan missään aivan viattomassa asennossa. Tinon kasvot valahtivat ensin kalpeiksi, sitten ne muuttuivat niin punaisiksi, että hän muistutti luultavasti enemmän paloautoa, kuin suomalaista poikaa.

Tino ei osannut kuin tuijottaa Berwaldin kasvoja, kädet edelleen tämän hiuksissa. Su-sanin ohuet huulet olivat hieman raollaan ja Tino kumartui lähemmäs tunteakseen hengityksen omilla huulillaan. Hänen ajatuksensa tuntuivat katoavan jonnekin kauas, eikä hän voinut kuin tuijottaa hypnotisoituna miehen huulia ja kuunnella ajoittain katkeilevaa hengitystä sydän hakaten hullun lailla. Hän kumartui lähemmäs haluten vain tuntea miehen huulet omillaan.

Yhtäkkiä häntä alkoi ujostuttaa kauheasti ja hän vain halusi paeta koko tilanteesta.

Hän kosketti huulillaan kevyesti miehen suupieltä. Se oli vain hento kosketus, ei minkäänlainen suudelma, mutta se riitti.

Samalla hetkellä kun Su-sanin silmät revähtivät auki, Tino loikkasi ylös kasvot kirkuvan punaisina ja syöksyi ulos huoneesta, kompuroi hätäisesti käytävän halki ja veti huoneensa oven kiinni. Hän painautui selkä seinää vasten silmät suurina, huohottaen, kasvot tulipunaisina ja sydän hullun lailla pamppaillen.


	2. Chapter 2

Berwald tuijotti kattoon ja yritti pitää kasvonsa mahdollisimman ilmeettöminä. Tällä kertaa se tuntui kuitenkin yllättävän vaikealta, sillä hänen ilmeensä vaihtelivat hermostuneesta mietteliääseen ja huolestuneesta kevyeen punastukseen. Tapojensa vastaisesti hän keikkui tuolillaan samalla kun hänen kätensä oli rentona sivulla ja jalat lepäsivät pöydällä.

Kevyesti hän kosketti sormellaan kohtaa, jossa Tinon huulet olivat hetken verran viipyneet.

Berwald oli ollut oikeassa huulten pehmeydestä.

Yhtäkkiä hän hätkähti ajatuksiaan ja pyyhki ärtyneesti kasvoilleen nousseen typerän hymyn ja laski jalat alas pöydältä jääden tuijottamaan eteensä.

Hän ei voinut kuin miettiä mihin suuntaan kaikki oli menossa. Miten he yleensäkään olivat päätyneet sellaiseen tilanteeseen?

Ensin hän oli todellakin luullut, että Tino voi pahoin ja vasta pojan nostettua päänsä, hän oli huomannut punertavat silmät ja kyynelien kostuttamat posket. Sitten he olivat yhtäkkiä lattialla ja Tino sopersi jotain käsittämätöntä suomeksi, eikä Berwald ollut harmikseen tajunnut juuri sanaakaan. Ja sitten kaikki vain… tapahtui.

Berwald nosti kätensä suunsa eteen ja yritti kamppailla kasvoilleen nousevaa kuumotusta vastaan. Minkä hän sille voi, että suomalainen sai jostain käsittämättömästä syystä hänen ajatuksensa pois raiteiltaan?

* *

Tinolla ei mennyt Berwaldia paremmin. Hän oli nukkunut yönsä rauhattomasti, heittelehtinyt vuoteellaan puolelta toiselle, ennen kuin oli luovuttanut ja alkanut epätoivoisesti selata ruotsinkielistä kirjaa, josta ei ollut saanut minkäänlaista selkoa. Rivit olivat hyppineet silmissä ja sanat olivat sulaa hepreaa.

Tino kääntyi toiselle kyljelleen ja jäi katselemaan ulos ikkunasta silmät puoliummessa. Mitä hän oli oikein ajatellut?  
En mitään, Tino totesi mielessään ja hymyili sarkastisesti vastapäiselle seinälle. "Syy ja seuraus", kuten Suomessa tavattiin sanoa, vaikkakaan tässä tapauksessa Tino ei tiennyt niistä kumpaakaan. Mikä häneen oli oikein mennyt?

Tino sulki silmänsä ja saman tien hänen mieleensä piirtyi kuva Su-sanin kasvoista. Ohuet huulet hieman raollaan ja Tinon kädet hänen hiuksissaan.

Suomalainen ponnahti istumaan kuin olisi saanut sähköiskun. Tämä ei _todellakaan_ käynyt päinsä. Hänen täytyi ehdottomasti pyytää Su-sanilta anteeksi hetkellistä mielijohdettaan, jotta he voisivat päästä takaisiin normaaliin päiväjärjestykseen.

Tino nousi ylös sängyltä ja harppoi kevein askelin ovelle ja laski kätensä kylmälle kahvalle.

Yhtäkkiä hän tunsi haluttomuutta pyytää tekoaan anteeksi. Ja mihin ihmeen normaaliin päiväjärjestykseen he sitten palaisivat? Su-san lakkaisi taas puhumasta hänelle ja sitten hän oli taas yksin ja…

Tino kääntyi takaisin ja kaatui vatsalleen sängylle.  
Tästä ei tule mitään, Tino ajatteli epätoivoisesti ja päätti vakaasti hukuttautua tyynyynsä.

* * * * *

Tino ei pitänyt asioiden saamasta käänteestä yhtään.

Joka ikinen kerta kun Su-san vain sattui hipaisemaankin häntä, tahallaan tai vahingossa, Tino ei ollut varma, hänestä tuntui kuin sähkön kaltainen jännitys olisi kulkenut hänen koko kehonsa lävitse ja nostanut hänen hiuksensa pystyyn.

Berwaldin koskettaessa häntä kevyesti olalle ja hätkähti niin, että oli tipahtaa penkiltä. Hänen puhuessaan ääni tärisi ja sanat menivät koko ajan sekaisin, aivan kuin hän olisi unohtanut miten puhutaan. Kun Su-san sai hänet kiinni tuijottamasta, hänen kasvonsa muistuttivat elävästi auringon kypsyttämää tomaattia.

Nytkin kun he istuivat kirjaston tapaisessa huoneessa, kumpikin eripuolella huonetta omissa nojatuoleissaan. Tino liikahteli rauhattomasti penkillään ja yritti kaikin voimin keskittyä sylissä pitelemäänsä kirjaan. Huomaamattaan hän oli jälleen jumittunut lukemaan yhtä lausetta, sisäistämättä sen sanomaa sen enempää kuin ensimmäiselläkään kerralla.

Tinon katse liukui lattiaa pitkin Berwaldin jalkoihin, siitä paitaa pitkin leualle, ennen kuin hän tavoitti rauhalliset kasvot. Siniset silmät liikkuivat lasien takana tasaiseen tahtiin ja hyppivät riviltä toiselle. Tino huomasi jälleen jääneensä tuijottamaan ja riisti katseensa irti miehestä, ennen kuin jäi tuijottamaan kirjan sivua kuin olisi yrittänyt porata siihen reiän katseellaan.

Tämä on ihan typerää, Tino ajatteli ja jäi huomaamattaan katsomaan ranteitaan mietteliäästi. Köysien hiertämät jäljet erottuivat vielä punertavina kahleina hänen ranteidensa ja nilkkojensa ympärillä, mutta kipu oli lakannut jo aikoja sitten. Hänen katseensa lukkiutui vasemman käden arpeen ja hän kosketti toisella kädellä epätasaista ihoa. Tino supisti suunsa tiukaksi viivaksi ja hänen ilmeensä koveni aavistuksen.

"Sattuuko siihen?" Kysymys hätkähdytti Tinon hereille mietteistään ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Berwaldia, joka oli laittanut kirjansa syrjään ja harppoi parhaillaan lähemmäs.  
"E-ei! Kunhan vain… mietin. Ei siihen satu yhtään!"  
Tinon vastaväitteistä huolimatta Berwald nappasi kiinni pojan kädestä ja tuijotti ranteen kiertävää jälkeä kasvot kivettyneinä.

Tino puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen. Berwaldin sormien pehmeä kosketus hänen arpiensa päällä sai väreet kulkemaan pitkin selkää. Tino veti henkeä tuntiessaan kuumotuksen leviävän jälleen kehoonsa. Hänen kasvonsa paloivat ja jokainen lihas hänen kehossaan jännittyi Berwaldin peukalon tehdessä ympyrän hänen ranteensa sisäpuolelle.  
"…pahoillani…"  
"Mitä?", Tino kysyi yllättyneenä ja rentoutui kuullessaan Su-sanin pahoittelevan äänen.  
"Olen pahoillani", Berwald toisti ja suuteli kevyesti Tinon kämmenselkää.

Tinon silmät laajenivat kun hän tuijotti Su-sanin suljettuja silmiä.  
"Ei se mitään!" Tino huudahti hätäisesti ja liikahti hermostuneena Berwaldin kohottaessa katseensa häneen, "Minähän se niissä köysissä rimpuilin, minkä sinä sille olisit voinut? Se oli minun vikani, älä… Ei tarvitse sanoa mitään."

He tuijottivat toisiaan hetken, Tino kasvoiltaan punaisena, Berwald vakavana. Lopulta Berwald nyökkäsi ymmärtämisen merkiksi ja laski katseensa vielä käsiä kiertäviin arpiin.  
"Mutta jos satutat itsesi…", Berwald aloitti epävarmasti, "…niin sano minulle."  
Tino räpäytti silmiään yllättyneenä, mutta nyökkäsi sitten pehmeän hymyn palatessa hänen huulilleen.

Berwald vilkaisi nopeasti Tinoa ja laski katseensa takaisin tämän käsiin. Silti, voimatta vastustaa kiusausta hänen katseensa nousi takaisin pojan kasvoihin ja hän jäi tuijottamaan tämän hymyyn taipuneita huulia.  
Hän nielaisi vaikeasti ja kohtasi Tinon epäröivän katseen, jossa näkyi välähdys paniikista. Hänen kätensä nousi pojan kasvojen korkeudelle, ennen kuin hän laski sormensa pehmeälle alahuulelle.

Tinon hengitys katkesi ja hän vilkaisi Su-sanin kättä hieman pelokkaasti. Mies liikutti sormeaan pehmeästi pitkin Tinon alahuulta, jatkaen siitä sitten ylähuulelle saaden hänet hengähtämään kuumaa ilmaa tämän kädelle. Tino näki Berwaldin värähtävän ja vilkaisevan häntä nopeasti näyttäen melkein epävarmalta.  
Hitaasti Berwald kumartui lähemmäs lukiten Tinon katseen omaansa. Molempien huulet olivat ohuesti raollaan ja hengitys muuttunut katkonaiseksi. Tino liikahti hieman eteenpäin kuroen välimatkaa umpeen, kunnes tunsi silmiensä sulkeutuvan automaattisesti.

"No jestas, tehän näytätte ihan rakastavaisilta!"

* *

Kaksikko loikkasi erilleen ja molemmat kääntyivät tuijottamaan oviaukkoon ilmestynyttä värikkäästi pukeutunutta tanskalaista miestä, jonka kasvoilla leikitteli veikeä hymy.

Mies ei ollut huomaavinansakaan Berwaldin kylmää katsetta, joka olisi saanut auringonkin vähintään ikijäähän, vaan heitti punaisen takin olaltaan ja saapasteli suoraan Tinon eteen, mittaillen häntä katsellaan. Hetken tutkailtuaan mies kumartui lähemmäs tuijottamaan häntä suoraan silmiin.

Lopulta hän kääntyi katsomaan Berwaldia yllättyneenä ja osoitti Tinoa sormellaan.  
"Eikö hän ole Suomi?"  
Berwald nyökkäsi ja mulkaisi miestä avaamatta suutaan.

"No sitten, poika", mies sanoi puhtaalla suomenkielellä ja hymyili Tinolle koko hammasrivistöllään, "Kuinka hurisee?"

Tino tuijotti silmät selällään miehen äkillistä mielialan muutosta, ennen kuin hänen kasvonsa puhkesivat valtavaan hymyyn.

Berwald oli siinä vaiheessa kivettynyt paikoilleen.

"Hyvää!", Tino hihkaisi ja ojensi kätensä onnellisena siitä, että sai viimein puhua suomea, "Tällä hetkellä kuuluu tosi hyvää. Hauska tavata! Mitä kuuluu? Tiedätkö onko Suomessa kaikki hyvin?"  
Mies nauroi kumeasti Tinon innostuneelle ilmeelle ja ravisti tämän kättä rempseästi.  
"Kyllä Suomessa ihan ihmisiksi eletään, kuten aina. Miten sinä tänne olet päätynyt? Suomessahan se suomalaisen paikka on."  
Tino vilkaisi Berwaldia varovasti ja soi sitten kättelemälleen miehelle leveän hymyn.  
"Tavallaan… jouduin tänne?"  
Mies virnisti hänelle ja kääntyi sitten vilkaisemaan Berwaldin ilmettä tämän edelleen tuijottaessa Tinoa.  
"Jouduit tänne? Ettei vain Berwald raahannut sinua mukanaan? Tuollaisten silmien takia kuka tahansa haluaisi omistaa sinut. "  
Mies iski kiusoittelevasti silmää saaden Tinon punastumaan ja raapimaan takaraivoaan kehuista hämillään.  
"Ei hän minua omista…", Tino naurahti.

"Mistä te puhutte?", Berwald kysyi synkeästi ruotsiksi ja mulkoili miestä entistä vihaisemmin, mutta Tinon kauhuksi mies ei näyttänyt olevan moksiskaan.  
"Poika tässä selvensi juuri, ettet omista häntä", mies sanoi ja pörrötti Tinon vaaleita hiuksia niin, että ne jäivät sojottamaan jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan. Tino valahti kalpeaksi ja vilkaisi Berwaldia varovasti.  
"Ku-kunhan sanoin etten… ole omaisuuttasi tai mitään…"  
Tino päätti paeta Berwaldin tiivistä tuijotusta keittiöön.  
"Minä menen keittämään kahvia…", Tino sopersi ja pinkaisi ulos huoneesta niin kovaa kuin jaloistaan pääsi.

* *

"Oletko tosissasi tuon pojan suhteen?", miehen ääni oli muuttunut yhtäkkiä vakavaksi hänen tuijottaessa Tinon perään kulmat mietteliäästi rypyssä. Berwald kohautti olkiaan ja asetti kätensä puuskaan.  
"Ehkä. Mitä sinä teet täällä?"  
Mies vilkaisi Berwaldia huvittuneena.  
"Aina yhtä harvasanainen", hän pudisti päätään virnistäen, "Tulinpahan katsomaan miksei sinua ole näkynyt missään."  
"Toivottavasti et tullut jäädäksesi."  
"Vain pariksi päiväksi", mies totesi hymyillen veikeästi, "Mitä?"  
Berwald tuijotti miestä edelleen kalseasti.  
"No okei, okei. Sori jos keskeytin tärkeän hetkenne", mies sanoi lopulta huvittuneena ja suuntasi tottuneesti kohti keittiötä. Berwald tuijotti hänen peräänsä hetken ennen kuin huokaisi turhautuneena ja lähti tämän perään miettien mahdollisimman monta kivuliasta tapaa murhata edellä kävelevä mies.

* *

Berwald tuijotti Tinon ja Tanskan keskustelua synkeänä. Molemmat puhuivat nopeaa suomea, välillä naurahdellen toistensa kommenteille ja välillä puhuen monta minuuttia putkeen. Berwaldia raivostutti, ettei hän tiennyt mistä kaksikko puhui tai syytä Tinon äkilliselle hyväntuulisuudelle. Poika hääräsi lieden ääressä ja puhui estottomasti elehtien ilmeillä ja huitoen käsillään ja naurahdellen välillä pehmeästi.  
Berwald oli kyllä pyytänyt heitä puhumaan ruotsia ja niin he olivat hetken tehneetkin, ennen kuin Tinolla tuli ongelmia erään ruotsinkielisen sanan kanssa ja keskustelu oli siirtynyt jälleen suomen puolelle.

Tanska vilkaisi Tinoa syrjäsilmällä ja vilkaisi sitten Berwaldia ennen kuin madalsi ääntään hieman.  
"Milloin ajattelit palata Suomeen? Vai ajattelitko jäädä tänne loppu iäksesi?"  
Tino jähmettyi aloilleen ja hymy hyytyi hänen kasvoiltaan. Hän vilkaisi tanskalaista nopeasti ennen kuin jatkoi kahvin kaatamista kuppeihin.  
"En ole ajatellut sitä vielä."  
"Kohta on juhannus ja pakkaset tulevat heti alkusyksystä. Sen jälkeen on vaikeaa löytää kyytiä Suomen puolelle. Vai aiotko odottaa ainakin ensikesään?"  
Tino laski sokerikipon käsistään ja jäi tuijottamaan ulos ikkunasta.  
"Minä en saa lähteä täältä", Tino sanoi yhtäkkiä turhautuneena. Tanska kohotti kulmiaan yllättyneenä.  
"Miksi ihmeessä et? Kuka sinua jahtaa?"  
"Ei minua kukaan jahtaa!", Tino puuskahti ja kiepsahti ympäri katsoen miestä tiukasti silmiin, "Minä vain en…" Tino pudisti päätään Tanskalle, asetti kätensä puuskaan ja alkoi tuijottaa myrskyisä ilme kasvoillaan yllättynyttä Berwaldia sanomatta enää sanaakaan.  
"Berwald?", tanskalainen kysyi, mutta Berwald näki hänen vain esittävän hämmästynyttä, "Miksei Tino voi lähteä täältä?"

Berwald katsoi ensin Tanskaa ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Tinoa, joka muistutti sillä hetkellä myrskynmerkkiä, kuin viatonta suomalaista poikaa.  
"No, kerro hänelle", Tino totesi ja hetken hänen mustikan sävyisten silmiensä katse oli lävistävä. Berwald liikahti tuolillaan ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan Tanskaa rauhallisesti.  
"Koska minä sanon niin."

"Ah…", oli ainoa mitä Tanskan suusta pääsi, "Koska sinä sanot niin?"  
Berwald nyökkäsi, asetti kätensä puuskaan ja tuijotti tanskalaista tiukasti. Tämä sen sijaan puuskahti ja nyökäytti päätään kohti Tinoa, kuin vinkaten toista vilkaisemaan. Yhtäkkiä Berwald ei halunnut nähdä, minkälainen ilme suomalaispojan kasvoilla oli, mutta hän kuuli kuinka Tino puri hampaansa tiukasti yhteen. Nopeasti Berwald vilkaisi Tinoa kohti, mutta jäi lopulta kiinni pojan pistävään tuijotukseen.

Tinon kädet olivat edelleen tiukasti puuskassa ja hän oli upottanut kyntensä käsivarteensa, kuin olisi yrittänyt pidätellä itseään. Suu oli ohut viiva nenän alapuolella ja hän tuijotti Berwaldia nenänvarttaan pitkin näyttäen siltä, että alkaisi kohta iskeä salamoita.  
Lopulta poika pamautti kämmenensä pöytään niin, että kahvikupit helähtivät ja tuijotti Berwaldia silmät tummuen vihasta. Hän irvisti yrittäen pitää kielensä kurissa ja pyyhälsi ulos keittiöstä pamauttaen oven perässään kiinni sellaisella voimalla, että seinällä ollut taulu keikahti vinoon.

Keittiöön laskeutui syvä hiljaisuus.

* *

Tino pamautti huoneensa oven kiinni ja jäi puuskuttaen seisomaan keskelle huonettaan. Berwaldin rauhallinen ilme raivostutti häntä enemmän kuin koskaan.  
"Koska minä sanon niin!", Tino lässytti ja mulkoili vastapäistä seinää. Lopulta hän huokaisi väsyneenä ja heittäytyi selälleen sängylle. Hän ei varmaan koskaan elämässään ollut saanut yhtä montaa tunteenpurkausta vuoden aikana. Su-san todella sai hänet sekoamaan, monessakin asiassa.

Tanska oli muistuttanut häntä neljän seinän ulkopuolisesta vapaudesta niin voimakkaasti, että hän oli menettänyt malttinsa. Oli ollut ihanaa puhua vaihteeksi suomea ja omalla tavallaan hauska seurata Su-sanin juroa ilmettä hänen nauraessaan Tanskan kanssa. Tino virnisti muistellessaan Su-sanin ilmettä hänen mulkoillessa miestä kaiken sielunsa voimalla. Mies oli todellakin näyttänyt hämmentyneeltä ja yhtä aikaa eksyneeltä.

Tino kierähti mahalleen ja hänen kulmansa menivät kurttuun. Ei ollut todellakaan hänen tapaistaan raivota tuolla tavalla. Eikä _todellakaan_ hänen tapaistaan nauttia Su-sanin synkeästä ilmeestä. Miksi hän edes oli ollut synkeä? Kenties mustasukkainen?

Tino kierähti takaisin selälleen ja päätti olla ajattelematta vaikeita asioita.

* *

"Sinulla on parempi olla hyvä selitys", Berwald sanoi jäätävästi ja siirsi katseensa ovesta nauravaan tanskalaismieheen.  
"Poikahan on varsinainen myrskynmerkki sille päälle sattuessaan!" Mies päästi uuden kumean naurun ennen kuin vakavoitui Berwaldin alkaessa todella näyttää siltä, että aikoisi kuristaa miehen siihen paikkaan.  
"Kunhan opetan poikaa olemaan rehellinen itselleen. Ei hän täältä minnekään halua lähteä. Hänhän on korviaan myöten pihkassa sinuun!"  
Berwald oli tipahtaa penkiltään.  
"…mitä?"  
Tanska pyöräytti silmiään kohti kattoa.  
"Jestas, osaat kyllä olla joskus hidas. Etkö sinä muka nähnyt kun hän jäi katsomaan sinun juroa ilmettäsi tyytyväisenä itseensä? Et? Käyttäisit joskus silmiäsi, Berwald, siihen tarkoitukseen sinulle on silmälasit ostettu."  
"Tanska…"  
"Okei, okei, älä hiilly", mies virnisti ja nosti kätensä antautumisen merkiksi.  
"Mutta olen kyllä aika yllättynyt. En osannut odottaa sinun olevan ihan niin mustasukkainen."  
Berwald hätkähti ja punastui korviaan myöten.  
"…minä mustasukkainen ollut."  
"Etpä tietenkään, etpä tietenkään", Tanska mutisi ja heilautti kättään väheksyvästi, "Anna vain pojan olla rauhassa niin katsotaan miten hän reagoi siihen, ettei saa puhua kanssasi, koska on vihainen. Odotat jonkin aikaa ja sen jälkeen taputat vaikka hänen päätään, niin hän on varmasti kimpussasi."

Berwald ei osannut kuin tuijottaa ja ihmetellä ystävänsä kieroutta.

* * * * *

Seuraavat viisi päivää olivat yhtä tuskaa Tinolle. Hän oli sopinut itsensä kanssa, ettei enää puhua pukahtaisi Su-sanille sanaakaan, mutta hän huomasi sen päivä päivältä vaikeammaksi. Hän halusi kysyä minne Tanska oli lähtenyt ja miksi? Tulisiko hän vielä takaisin? Oliko Su-san vielä vihainen hänelle hänen aiemmasta purkauksestaan? Miksei Su-san enää koskenut häneen?

Tinosta tuntui, ettei Su-san kiinnittänyt häneen enää mitään huomiota. Hän ei enää yllättänyt miestä katsomasta häntä, eikä Su-san näyttänyt haluavan olla enää lähelläkään Tinoa. He söivät hiljaa, tiskasivat hiljaa ja lopulta Tinosta tuntui, että koko talokin oli hiirenhiljaa kuin seuraten kaksikon henkistä kamppailua. Ja Tino oli selvästi häviöllä.

* * * * *

Berwald kamppaili itsensä kanssa joka ikinen hetki hänen viettäessään aikaa suomalaispojan seurassa.  
Et saa katsoa, et saa katsoa… Hauki on kala, hauki on kala, hän toisti mielessään ja yritti epätoivoisesti olla vilkuilematta kulmiensa alta Tinon ilmeitä. Kaikista helpointa oli vain pysytellä kaukana ja olla hiljaa. Berwaldin onneksi heidän ei tarvinnut puhua, sillä se olisi ollut jo liikaa miehen ajatusten hallinnalle.  
Et saa katsoa, koskea, etkä varsinkaan puhua, hän ajatteli kerta toisensa jälkeen ja piti katseensa tiukasti joko lattiassa, ruuassaan tai omissa käsissään. Jos hän päästäisi katseensa harhailemaan hän tiesi kyllä minne se päätyisi.

* * * * *

Seuraavana iltana kaksikon välinen jännitys oli veitsellä leikattavaa. Tino tuijotti Berwaldia silmät tummina miehen pitäessä katseensa härkäpäisesti kirjansa tekstissä, vaikka ei osannut keskittyä siihen laisinkaan. Hän huomasi, että Tinon intensiivinen tuijotus oli paljon haastavampi häiriötekijä kuin tämän nopeat vilkaisut.

Tinon sormet naputtelivat nojatuolin käsinojaa epävireisessä tahdissa ja oikea jalka naputti aina välillä tahtia.

Berwaldin jokainen lihas oli jännittynyt ja hänestä tuntui, että menettäisi järkensä jos ei pian saisi nostaa katsettaan kirjan sivuista.

Hän kuuli kuinka Tino nousi yhdellä nopealla liikkeellä ja oli jo huokaista helpotuksesta luullessaan, että poika oli aikeissa poistua huoneesta. Samalla hetkellä hänen silmänsä lukkiutuivat pariin paljaita jalkoja, jotka olivat pysähtyneet hänen eteensä ja hengitys pakeni hänen keuhkoistaan.

Viimein hänen katseensa singahti Tinon kasvoihin ja hän kerkesi nähdä välähdyksen pojan kasvoilla vilahtavasta epätoivoisesta ilmeestä. Siinä samassa Tinon silmät näyttivät tummenevan lähes mustiksi ja yhdellä huitaisulla Berwaldin kirja löysi tiensä lattialle.

Berwald ei osannut kuin tuijottaa hypnotisoituna, kun Tino veti silmälasit hänen nenältään ja heilautti ne pöydälle, irrottamatta katsettaan hetkeksikään Berwaldin sinisistä silmistä. Sähkö tuntui rätisevän heidän välillään, kuin odottaen sopivaa hetkeä purkautua.  
"Tino…", Berwald kerkesi tajuta, ettei hän kuulostanut lainkaan omalta itseltään, ennen kuin suomalaisen polttavan kuumat huulet painautuivat hänen suulleen.

Tino ei tiennyt mikä häneen meni, muttei todellakaan pannut pahakseen. Oman nimensä kuuleminen noilta suudeltavilta huulilta tuntui olevan piste i:n päälle. Hän painoi polvensa Berwaldin jalkojen oikealle puolelle ja painautui tämän päälle haudaten kätensä miehen lyhyisiin hiuksiin. Epätoivoisella vimmalla hän suuteli miestä melkein vihaisesti ja tukisti kevyesti tätä niskavilloista. Berwald oli aluksi jähmettynyt paikalleen ja Tino arveli tämän silmien olevan vähintään teelautasten kokoiset. Hän ei jaksanut välittää, vaan hamusi huulillaan miehen huulia, jotka tuntuivat polttavan kuumilta hänen omiaan vasten.

Kun Tinon lantio painautui hänen omaansa vasten, Berwaldin maailma tuntui keikahtavan hetkeksi ylösalaisin. Hän nosti kätensä pojan lantiolle ja antoi itselleen luvan vastata estottomaksi käyneeseen suudelmaan. Lähes vaistomaisesti hänen kätensä katosivat toisen paidan alle saadakseen koskettaa lisää pehmeää ihoa.

Tino raotti huuliaan tehdäkseen tietä Su-sanin kielelle ja hän värähti tuntiessaan miehen kädet selässään. Sormet juoksivat kevyesti pitkin hänen selkäänsä, toisen käden noustessa hänen niskansa taakse.  
Hetkeksi he irtaantuivat toisistaan haukkoakseen henkeä ja jäivät tuijottamaan toisiaan. Berwald katseli työnsä tulosta sydän hakaten rummun lailla. Tinon vaaleat hiukset olivat suloisesti pörrössä ja pupillit laajenneina niin, että silmät näyttivät lähes mustilta. Punertavat huulet olivat turvonneet rajusta suutelusta ja pojan hengitys katkeili hänen liikuttaessaan kättään Tinon paidan alla.

Lopulta Tinon huulet nousivat niin iloiseen hymyyn, että Berwald tiesi, ettei edes Tanska saisi sellaista virnistystä aikaan.

* * * * *

Juhannus oli viimein koittanut ja Berwald oli pitänyt lupauksensa Tinon suhteen. Tällä hetkellä he seisoivat muutamien metrien päästä vasta sytytetystä kokosta. Kesä tuuli sai aallot liplattamaan rantakivikossa ja heinät ja puut suhisivat. Koko kaupungin ihmiset olivat kerääntyneet tulipatsaan ympärille juhlistaakseen kesää.

"Suomessa kokko on paljon isompi", Tino selitti silmät loistaen ja viittoili kohti suurta puukasaa.  
"Koko kylä kerää polttopuita ja se kokko on kyllä koko suomen komein. Ja sitten lauletaan ja kerrotaan tarinoita, miehet juovat olutta ja tanssittavat naisia…" Tino hiljeni ja jäi tuijottamaan juuri sytytettyä kokkoa silmät vetistäen.

Berwald tuli hänen taakseen ja kietoi kätensä suomalaisen ympärille takaapäin. Hän painoi leukansa Tinon päälaelle ja tuijotti liekkejä miettiväisenä  
"Haluatko sinä palata Suomeen?" Hän kysyi lopulta irrottamatta katsettaan tanssivista lieskoista. Hän tunsi Tinon hätkähtävän ja puristi tätä tiukemmin syliinsä.

He seisoivat hiljaa ja katsoivat kuinka rohkeimmat pyysivät naisilta luvan tanssiin. Liekit rätisivät ja musiikki soi huumaavana virtana. Yksi, kaksi, kolme hyppyä. Pyörähdys, pyörähdys, hyppy.  
Joku nainen kompastui pajukoriin, mutta pian hänen ympärillään oli kolme miestä nostamassa häntä pystyyn. Nainen vain nauroi hyväntuulisesti ja palasi mukaan tanssiin, kuin ei olisi siitä koskaan lähtenytkään.

"En vielä", Tino vastasi kysymykseen ja painautui Berwaldin kehoa vasten, "Joskus kyllä, mutta en nyt."  
Berwaldin huulille levisi hitaasti hymy ja hän hengitti sisäänsä suomalaisen pehmeää tuoksua silmät suljettuina.

"No niin kyyhkyläiset, irrottautukaapa nyt hetkeksi. Anteeksi vain Berwald, lainaan Tinoa hieman."  
Berwald ei kerinnyt kunnolla tajuta mitä oli tapahtunut, kun Tanska oli kiskaissut ällistyneen Tinon mukaan tanssin virtaan.

"Tanska, minä en osaa tanssia!" Tino parahti kauhistuneena ja kompuroi askelissaan. Tanskalainen nauroi posket hehkuen, mikä paljasti hänen juoneen muutaman oluen liikaa.  
"Kunhan hypit, ei tässä mitään askeleita tarvita!"  
Hetken tuijotettuaan Tino purskahti nauruun ja teki sellaisen piruetin, että sai aikaan naurunremakan ja nopeat aplodit. Tanska näytti hänelle silmää iskien peukaloaan ja ryhtyi tanssittamaan nuorempaa, pitkätukkaista naista jolla oli suuret naururypyt suupielissä.  
Tinon ällistykseksi eräs 16-vutoias tyttö tarttui häntä kädestä ja Tino pääsi taas sisälle tanssin nopeaan rytmiin.

* *

Tinoa hengästytti, janotti ja hänen jalkojaan särki. Tanssi tuntui jatkuvan ikuisuuksiin, mutta hän ei enää jaksanut hyppiä. Kuumottavat liekit saivat hien nousemaan hänen otsalleen ja oksat pistelivät jalkapohjia.  
Yhtäkkiä häntä tanssittanut nainen luovutti vuoron seuraavalle ja Tino oli kompastua omiin jalkoihinsa. Nopeasti jäntevät kädet pysäyttivät hänen lentonsa ja Tino huomasi tuijottavansa Berwaldia silmiin.  
"Berwald!" Tino henkäisi kiitollisena, kun mies kävelytti hänet istumaan kannon päälle. Tino lysähti istumaan kiitollisena ja soi Berwaldille leveän hymyn.

"Näytit siltä että kupsahdat jos en ota kiinni", Berwald sanoi huolestuneena ja sipaisi Tinon otsatukan pois tämän silmiltä, "Oletko kunnossa?"  
Tino naurahti ja painoi huulensa nopeasti miehen otsalle.

"Täysin kunnossa, sir."

Berwald hymyili vinosti ja hänkin istuutui kuuntelemaan musiikkia. Tino nojasi miehen olkapäähän tyytyväisenä tuesta ja Berwaldin käsi nousi hänen lantiolleen.

"Jos olisin kupsahtanut, olisin luottanut siihen, että otat kopin."  
Berwald hymähti ja punastui sitten kiusaantuneena.  
"Ai niin kuin silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla?"

Tino nauroi heleästi ja mottasi miestä kevyesti vatsaan.  
"Et uskaltaisi tiputtaa minua toista kertaa."  
Berwald virnisti ensimmäistä kertaa korvasta korvaan.  
"Enpä taitaisi uskaltaa…"

Sillä hetkellä Tino ei yksinkertaisesti pystynyt pitämään hymyään kurissa.


End file.
